


Boys Over Flowers

by zaynmeraphool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Zayn, Bottom Zayn, Boys Over Flowers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Rich Liam, Rimming, Top Liam, University Student Liam, idk what else lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmeraphool/pseuds/zaynmeraphool
Summary: When a family that has a significant presence in Britain’s politics, economy, society, fashion, etc., everyone knows their family lineage better than their own, even a three year old child knows the name Payne Enterprises before learning the English alphabet. Although the family is firmly established within the society of Britain, many people oppose their establishment due to past allegations of dirty business and corrupt politics. The hostility grew when Payne senior requested to build a special school for his grandchildren to attend along with other noble children of Europe. Many people of the working class felt that the school was discriminating towards the lower socio-economic class, calling it a “school for the rich and powerful of Europe”. Behind closed doors, however, a school filled with noble and entitled children can always stir up trouble and competition, many of the parents unaware of the bullying their kids may face while attending. A few students who oppose the majority rule in the school often face violence by the leaders of the academy, when someone finally does put their foot down, a series of unexpected happenings unfold and change the lives’ of wealthy and the life of one extraordinary average boy.





	1. Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fic is going to be complete, but I wanted to share what I had! Thank you so much Toni, your advice helped me a lot with this fic! I hope y'all like it!

When a family that has a significant presence in Britain’s politics, economy, society, fashion, etc., everyone knows their family lineage better than their own, even a three year old child knows the name Payne Enterprises before learning the English alphabet. Most, if not all, industry and manufacturing in Britain is associated with the Payne family, so anyone who is unaware of the family is deemed as foreign or merely dense. Although the family is firmly established within the society of Britain, many people oppose their establishment due to past allegations of dirty business and corrupt politics. The hostility grew when Payne senior requested to build a special school for his grandchildren to attend along with other noble children of Europe. Many people of the working class felt that the school was discriminating towards the lower socio-economic class, calling it a “school for the rich and powerful of Europe”. Though their hatred stemmed from jealousy, especially since the academy is a state of the arts school with excellent programs for many different subjects. This academy was clearly not established for the lower classes, the student body compromising of royal children and heirs to huge businesses. Exclusively for the highest classes of Europe, the academy still declines students’ admission letters, many of the letters sent before the kids even begin primary school. Behind closed doors, however, a school filled with noble and entitled children can always stir up trouble and competition, many of the parents being unaware of the bullying their kids may face while attending. A few students who oppose the majority rule in the school are often faced with violence by the leaders of the academy, other students don’t bother helping them, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. When someone finally does put their foot down, a series of unexpected happenings unfold and change the lives’ of wealthy and the life of one extraordinary average boy.

 

+++++

 

“Zayn, beta! I need you to take uniform to a customer, it has to be today they were adamant about that.” a warm and motherly voice fills the small space of a dry  
cleaners.

The sound of clattering limbs and doors slamming makes the building tremble slightly in the chaos, a boy with raven locks mussed about on his forehead and gangly arms comes down from the apartment above the cleaners. His golden skin is slightly flushed from the running and his rosy lips are pulling widely in a grin.

“Thank you for saving me ammi, Doniya was trying to cut my hair.” He takes the uniform from the woman standing behind the counter smiling fondly at her son, eyes  
sparkling with love.  
“Go on, we’ll have dinner when you get back. Also, pick up some milk from market, yeah?”  
“Yeah, see you ammi.”  
“Stay safe love, the ride might be a bit long.”  
“I will, thanks.”

Pulling out his earphones and iPod, Zayn plays his music, smiling when the first chords to King City pulses through his ears. He hangs up the clothes to his cycle, kicking the stand and adjusting himself in the seat, pushing himself forward. He’ll be tired when he returns, the drop off is quite far from where he and his family live.

Zayn is vaguely observant of his surroundings, the music from his iPod now mostly providing a soundtrack to his mechanical daze. While he rides the beat up delivery cycle around the outskirts of London, Zayn is reminded of Bradford a bit. It’s been years since his family moved out of the shabby old city, but even the smallest things make Zayn think of the run down kebab place he used to visit, the boxing gym, and the park with the broken swing set. However, London and its grime is home now, and that’s how it would be for a while.

Zayn watches the pedestrians walking around, busy on their smartphones, young teenagers obviously skipping class to try and get some pints at the pub. Zayn smiles when he remembers him and Harry ditched to see an old film in the theatres, though this year they decided to stay focus on perfecting their marks for uni, which is only a year away. It takes him nearly thirty minutes to get to the place written on the tags of the package he was to drop off, he lets out a slow whistle when he realises where he had pulled up. Zayn had heard about the school from friends, family, the news, and anyone who had access to the internet, but it was still an impressive sight.

Looking at the widely splayed out school in front of him, Zayn takes the sight in and nods to himself a bit. The school was nothing like the school he and Harry attend. The both of being seniors at Kingsley Secondary School where the lights were dim, and the books weren’t missing too many pages for the school board to buy new ones. Zayn could tell that this place was definitely a school for the My-Dad-Has-Tea-With-The-Prime-Minister-and-Recently-Bought-A-Private-Vacation-Home-In-The-Canaries type kid.

Outside he could only make out the top of the building resting on a high hill surrounded by a small forest, the mark outside read ‘De Vere Academy: Educating the future leaders of the World”, to which Zayn rolled his eyes at. He knew this school was created solely for the rich, it didn’t bother him before, but seeing it with his own two eyes stirred annoyance within him. He made his way through the gates, stopping at the car toll, a guard looks at him suspiciously, seeing someone from the lower classes was probably a rare occurrence for him.

“I’ve got a package for a customer, dry cleaning.” he huffs out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again.

The stocky guy grunts at him and raises the car block, allowing Zayn to pass through, Zayn waves at him and pushes himself down the road. He takes in his surroundings, the road ahead of him is stretched, it looked like a drop off area for the students arriving at the school. He decides to continue moving forward until a building finally appears in front him, Zayn rides through the arch of the building which leads him to a courtyard of some sort.

Looking around, Zayn notices the obvious wealth lining the walls of the school, the gardens were a healthy state of green and the some of the bushes cut to make beautiful shapes that Zayn could appreciate without scoffing. A few students walk the grounds, gaping at Zayn and whispering to each other, walking faster when Zayn passes them on his cycle. He tries to stop a group of girls to ask if they know where he could find the place he was supposed to go to, they instead made a face at him and rushed into some building Zayn wasn’t sure he’s allowed to enter.

He continues riding around the campus, finding more ground to cover as he made a few turns, ahead of him he saw a fairly large group of students gathering. They were all talking loudly, a few laughing obnoxiously, and a few people whispering worriedly, Zayn moves towards them. He stops a few steps away and gets off his cycle, leaving it behind, he pushes through the crowd to see what the commotion is. A guy beside him is holding up a cellphone and smirking, another guy beside him cackles, and points at something above the crowd.

“Keath said he would last three weeks, but I knew this one could only last a week, his eyes showed me everything. I’ve got a fatter wallet now though, ha!”

Zayn looks up and his heart stops in his throat, a bloodied student was standing on the edge of the roof of the high building in front of him. He looked about Zayn’s age, maybe a bit younger and his body was visibly shaking even from Zayn’s view he could see the boy was terrified. Another voice in front of him speaks then, a laugh lingering in the smug tone.

“Michael fucking Gloverwood, son of the great Jonathan Gloverwood, is one of the weakest cunts I’ve beat the shit out of this year.”

Zayn’s fury grows as he hears the fowl words the large boy spits, until the name he hears rings a bell. He looks to the package he carried in his hands, the plastic held a pink tag with a name written on it. ‘Michael Gloverwood’. Instead of standing by to watch a horrendous act unfold in front of his eyes, Zayn rushes through the building the boy was planning to jump from. He had never run this much in his life, the panic was setting in his bones, a young boy was going to commit suicide while people were gathering to watch like it was a film.

The door to the roof flies open when Zayn pushes it aggressively, there is a smaller group of students on the roof as well, all standing by not trying to save the boy and merely videotaping the scene on their mobiles. Zayn shoves past them and yells out at the boy.

“Michael Gloverwood?!”

The boy’s frame is bigger than Zayn’s, but he still looks small and his eyes looked tired, face stained with tears and blood. He looks at Zayn, a confused expression passes on his soft features, Zayn pulls up the clothes he’s holding and points at him.

“This is yours, and if you jump right now, I’ll never get paid.” Zayn attempts at a joke and mentally chastises himself for being so insensitive.

He hears a rattling chuckle from the boy, pain and hurt evident in the way his body moves with the sound of laughter.

“You can bill that to my family, they’ll take care of it.”

Zayn gulps and looks at the students now staring between Zayn and the boy still standing on the edge of the building. Their mouths are agape in surprise and awe, Zayn grimaces in disgust at the ones still holding their mobiles to videotape the whole situation.

“Don’t do it, Michael. Whatever you’re planning, it’ll break your mother’s heart, your entire family’s heart, anyone that loves you will literally feel your missing  
presence in their hearts. Michael, whatever is happening right now is not forever, it’s only temporary.”

Zayn chants this, the memories of past events threatening to creep into his mind. The young boy looks curiously at Zayn, he shakes his head at him and looks around at the students surrounding him.

“You’re lucky that you don’t go to this school-” he looks at Zayn with a question on his face.  
“Zayn. My name’s Zayn.” He blinks at the boy now smiling at him.  
“You’re lucky that you’re saved from living this kind of life, Zayn. This school, this great academy, whatever people say about it, it’s still the closest thing to hell I’ve  
experienced. These kids, they don’t understand the damage they cause… because eventually...their money and possessions distract them from feeling any sort of  
human emotion.” Michael’s voice breaks and tears spill from his eyes.  
“Thank you, Zayn. You’re the only person here to ever speak to me like this, to care, and yet you’re a complete stranger to me. Please, send that to my family, they’ll  
pay for whatever I left behind.”

Zayn’s heart is shattering in his chest as he sees Michael turning around on the edge, instinct kicks in.

Running towards the boy, Zayn grabs at him while he jumps off the ledge, when he thought he lost him, he feels the weight of someone in his arms. Looking down, Michael’s sweatshirt is held tight in his grip while Zayn knows he can’t hold on for long, he has enough strength to pull the boy back up.

Tears spilling down his face, Michael turns to look at Zayn, he wraps himself around Zayn as he’s set back down on the roof, with Zayn panting next to him. The door to the roof crashes open as two medics come running towards them, they see Michael in a ball crying and rush towards the shattered boy. He’s carried off by the medics, while Zayn slowly makes his way back down the stairwell, his entire body feeling like a ton of bricks bearing down on him.

Zayn is unsure of how he got home safely, his mind was convoluted with the quietly making his way to his room and falling into the mess that is his bed. Wrapping the blankets around himself, and falling into a deep slumber. When he wakes up, the clock on his table reads ‘3:23 AM’ and his ammi is sleeping on a chair at the foot of his bed. The moonlight peeking from his bedroom window shines on her face, even with the lines that came with years of his family’s struggles, she always looked beautiful and especially peaceful in her sleep. The guilt sets in when he sees his ammi, not letting anyone know what happened had not crossed his mind at the time. Rising silently from his bed, while trying to tuck in a blanket around his ammi, Zayn wakes her accidentally. She blinks up at him and quickly cups his face with her soft hands, a question written across her sad expression.

“You were crying in your sleep, love. What happened when you went out, did you get hurt? Did someone attack you?” her eyes fill with unshed tears and the rattle in  
her voice makes Zayn’s heart pang with guilt.  
“Nothing like that, sorry if I made you worry too much, ammi.”  
“It’s alright, sunshine. You just looked especially tired and I thought something might’ve happened.”

Zayn hugs into her warm body, taking in the smell of cleaning products and something like garam-masala, she wraps her arms around him and strokes his hair softly as he breathes her in more.

“I stopped a kid from committing suicide today, and it just really got to me I guess.”

She hums and doesn’t say anything, he knows she has a lot of questions, but for the sake of his emotional state right now, she keeps quiet and he hugs her more tightly. Tricia kisses his head and rubs circles in his back, but after what seems like hours, she shifts. Raising from her seat, she picks up Zayn with her and takes him to the kitchen.

Zayn watches her move around the tiny kitchen, opening containers and pulling out plates for rice, curry, naan, and other foods Zayn knows he cannot down right now. He eats quietly while his ammi fills his plate more and distracts him with talk of what happened while he was gone, his sisters, Safaa and Waliyha, getting accepted into a new school down the street from the family’s flat.

Zayn goes back to sleep after a few hours sitting up with his ammi, he sends her to bed as he knew she was tired from working at the cleaners all day, she kisses him goodnight with a look of pain in her doe eyes. Although the traumatic events of an almost suicide still linger in his mind, Zayn’s days move on, work and school distracting him from going too deep into those memories.

+++

It’s a Saturday morning when his sisters come tumbling into his small room, all three of them are talking loudly and Safaa is holding a newspaper while Doniya and Waliyha are looking at something on the shitty banged up laptop Zayn pawned.

“Zayn, bhaiya, you’re in the papers! Look they’re calling you Superman!” Safaa giggles and shoves the paper in Zayn’s sleepy face, he groans at them and takes the paper from Safaa, who’s bouncing on his bed now.

He blinks his eyes, letting the light from the window settle into his vision and carefully reads the newspaper.

‘Young Man Saves De Vere Academy Student After An Attempted Suicide’

Under the title, he sees a grainy photo of him holding onto Michael, he skims the article underneath and his head is spinning. People are raging, apparently protests against the school board of De Vere have been occurring and people are boycotting Payne Enterprises. Shaking his head, Zayn gets up and readies himself for work at the small restaurant he works at with Harry, ‘I’ll work until I forget about this and maybe it’ll go away’ he thinks.

It doesn’t go away, in fact it gets worse. Somehow the paparazzi have found Zayn’s place of work and are surrounding the place like flies, the owner Shahid is ecstatic however, customers have been entering left and right. Zayn supposes it’s good for his business, but the paps have been taking shots of Zayn without his permission and it annoys the hell out of him. Shahid forces him to take out the garbage, making him walk out the front door into the claws of the paps. They’re shouting at him to give them something to work with, while others are saying he’s already an angel-looking babe who doesn’t even need to try. Zayn lifts up the bags he’s carrying and gives the cameras a measly smile.

 

A scuffle of feet on sleek marble flooring sounds throughout a vast hallway, the click echoing loudly as a man makes his way to the elegantly carved mahogany doors at end of the way. He takes a breath before confronting the shitstorm that is going to blow up in his face, never has he had to deal with this sort of problem in his years working for the Payne family. As he takes a step inside, the noise from the television reaches his ears making him wince slightly at the topic of discussion.

A protester is speaking with an interviewer, ‘Why should we give our money to a company that cares solely for the progress of the wealthy? And that school was created only for the rich and powerful, whatever shite they say about ‘opportunities’ is a lie, it’s for the privileged children of aristocrats-’

Before the man on the screen could continue in his rage, the sound of the television shutting off cuts through. The owner and president of Payne Enterprises sits in a silent wrath at the excessively large and extravagant ebony table, papers litter the surface with the latest newspaper regarding De Vere Academy, Superman, and Payne Enterprises. The crack of a hand hitting hard wood tears through the tension in the room, Geoff Payne glares at the man standing before him, eyes dark with stress and building fury.

“This is what happens when you let the public free to run their mouths! Never in my life, never in my father’s life has something this abominable occurred and was  
allowed to carry on! What the bloody fuck is happening, Paddy?!”

Geoff screams, his booming voice echoes through the office.

“I’ve been so caught up in board meetings and trips, and this is what I come back to? How did you let this slip up, didn’t I tell you that if something goes to hell, don’t  
let it get to the media! FUCK! Now that the public has a hold on it they’ll never keep their mouth shut, don’t you understand that these commoners are fucking dense?  
Once they get a hold of something like this, they never let it go, no matter how much time passes.”

Paddy stands there silently, letting Geoff rant and scream because that’s what tends to happen when a scandal occurs, but he isn’t sure Geoff will step down this time. When the other man finally quiets down, Paddy looks at him, Geoff is still fuming, but has said everything that has been eating at him.

“Whoever started this, will be the one to fix it.”

Paddy leaves at that, knowing Geoff has nothing more to say to him, he knows what he has to do, staying there longer wouldn’t accomplish anything.


	2. 2

It’s cold when Zayn cycles home after a shift at the restaurant, Harry had something come up and Zayn had to cover his shift for him. He did it without grumbling though, Zayn understands that extra work gives him extra cash that he desperately needs. When he arrives home the lights are still on, but he doesn’t care to question why since his stomach is rumbling from hunger and he’s shivering because of the cold.

“Ammi, baba, girls, I’m home!” Zayn is shuffling around taking off his scarf and jacket as he makes his way through the small flat.  
“We’re in here, love!” the sound of his ammi’s voice fills the warm air of the apartment.  
“Sorry, I’m so late, forgot to tell yo-”

Zayn sees a large man sitting at the dining table with his parents, his sisters are standing to the side, all three of them smiling brightly. His baba smiles proudly at him, but Zayn isn’t sure why and when he looks at his ammi her eyes are glistening with happiness and pride.

“Why don’t you sit down, beta?” Yaser pulls out a chair for Zayn, which he takes warily, watching the man in front of him.  
“You must be the famous Superman, then. My name is Paddy, I work for Payne Enterprises and I’m here on their behalf.”  
“Name’s Zayn, I’m hardly Superman and I promise you I haven’t done anything. Whatever you’re here for, I didn’t do it.” Zayn panics a little, not understanding why a representative for Payne Enterprises, is visiting his family’s flat.  
Paddy chuckles at Zayn’s assurances and shakes his head,  
“Nothing to worry about Zayn, just here to reach out for an opportunity many people your age don’t get.”  
“What are you saying?” He looks to his family who is all too cheerful with a stranger sitting at their dining table.  
“What I’m saying is, you have been chosen to be a part of a scholarship program at De Vere Academy. The board of the school has looked through your portfolio, provided by your current school, and have been impressed by the art you have created so far. We’re hoping you will accept our invitation to join the art program at the academy.”  
Paddy sits silently after dropping that ton of bricks on Zayn, his face shows no expression and he holds himself in a very professional manner. When Zayn finally finds his voice, he pushes away the glimmering gift dropped onto his lap.

“No, thank you. I’m already attending a decent school, I’ve become accustomed to it and the art program there is fine for my liking. Thank you for this opportunity, but I cannot accept it, it’s too expensive and too unexpected.”  
“Zayn, you don’t need to worry about expenses, as long as you’re studying and working on your art, you don’t need to drop a single pound on this.”  
“Zayn, beta, this is such a great opportunity for you. I know how much you complain about the school not having enough supplies for your projects, this is opening new doors for you, love.” Tricia takes her son’s hand in hers, smoothing circles into his skin.

Zayn watches her, the light in her eyes is burning brightly and she’s smiling at him, he would do anything for his ammi, but he really doesn’t want to do this. He’s seen the way the kids at the school act and he doesn’t like it at all, but fucking hell, his mum looks like he’s already accepted the invitation. It’s so difficult for him to say no to his mum, especially when it’s something big like this, he sighs and turns to Paddy.

“I’ll think about it, but don’t be settled on it, I can change my mind.”

With that, Paddy raises from his seat and takes Zayn’s hand in his to shake, he looks at Zayn with a slight glint in his eyes. Nodding his head and shaking both Tricia and Yaser’s hands, Paddy makes his way out of the flat in a few strides with the flat being as small as it is. When the door shuts behind him, all three of his sisters squeal with delight, Doniya holding up a clean cut uniform with the De Vere Academy crest on the breast pocket. It was an impressive uniform, Yaser reaches for it and smooths a hand down the jacket, his eyes hold a glimmering light and he looks up at Zayn.

“This is possibly the most expensive fabric I’ve ever laid my eyes on, common people couldn’t drop this much money for their wedding suits. My god, this is beautiful.” He laughs lightly and gently holds the uniform.

Zayn fondly shakes his head at his baba, he knows how much this means to his baba, his entire family. Zayn and Tricia stand from their seats and hug each other tightly, Tricia looks up at him and moves the few locks that have fallen in front of his eyes, letting her hands cup his face afterwards.

“You’ve grown so much, sunshine. Such a big boy now aren’t you?” Tricia tickles his side a bit, making him squirm and hug his mum more tightly.  
“I don’t know how I would like the school ammi, they’re all pretentious arseholes.”  
“Hey, no fowl language in this house. And I’m sure you can find at least one friend, right? If not, make sure to make one of them fall in love with you, so you can have a more stable life than your parents alright? I’m sure it won’t be difficult, with your dashing looks and all, that Aladdin hair helps a bit too.”

She giggles and moves away to the kitchen warming up food for Zayn since he had missed dinner. Zayn rolls his eyes fondly and goes to finally touch his uniform, ‘his uniform?’ he thinks, he hasn’t even made a decision, but Zayn knows that’s a lie. He made his decision when his mum had taken his hand into hers, however, knowing that she had been his reason for the choice he made, makes him feel somewhat better.

When he sleeps that night, he’s a bit restless, starting Monday, he was to attend the prestigious De Vere Academy, and ‘shit, I haven’t told Harry’ he thinks as he’s laying in his bed. Zayn can’t even text him because a cellphone costs too much to maintain and he doesn’t have the money for those extra items. He’ll let him know when he goes to work on Sunday, hoping he won’t be too upset for leaving him for a rich kids’ school.

\-------

This was a bad idea. Zayn is riding up to the school on his cycle, passing the luxurious cars and looking so out of place. People are staring at him, several guys laugh at him when he rides around the campus. Zayn had come early to pick up his course schedule, while hoping to explore the campus a bit to become familiar with his surroundings. Zayn is exploring the gardens near the school swimming centre when he hears what he believes is the first class bell sound all around campus. He rushes to the main building and is little out of breath after locking his cycle to a tether ball pole near a gymnasium that was far enough from Zayn’s first class. The school of course did not have bicycle parking because mostly everyone arrived in a tinted black Bentley. After scaling the ridiculously long staircase of the building, he walks in, unaware of what to expect. Zayn runs into a group of girls, who all immediately push him away.

“M’sorry, didn’t see you there.” Zayn apologises, holding his hands up.  
“What is the help doing in the school? Shouldn’t you be cleaning the toilets or something?” The brunette standing in the middle looks at Zayn, while the other two girls smirk at him.

His brow is creasing in annoyance and Zayn doesn’t bother holding his tongue,  
“I’m clearly not the help, unless you rich kids can’t read because I can see that my uniform is the same and has the same shit on it as yours.”  
“Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?” She snaps back.  
“I don’t even know who you are, so maybe that helps?” Zayn snarks back, enjoying the irritation contorting her face.  
“Girls,” she snaps her fingers, narrowing her eyes at Zayn “let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Sophia.” She flicks her hair, almost smacking Zayn with it, who leans back to avoid it.  
“Ginger.” The girl to the left sneers at Zayn.  
“Eleanor.” The other girl looks him up and down.

Sophia moves forward, patting Zayn’s shoulder as if she was swatting dust off his clothes, laughing as she moves back. Crossing her arms while watching Zayn, she opens her mouth again.  
“I’ve never met a cleaner’s son in real before, this is like charity work for me.” Sophia cackles at her own joke, while her two friends laugh along with her.

Zayn is about to reply when two girls come running down the stairs screaming about...flowers? He’s confused as Sophia, Ginger, and Eleanor aggressively shove Zayn out of the way, quickly fixing their appearances as the crowd begins to build up around the doors of the building. Zayn tries to see what’s happening with several people talking in loud voices about some ‘Liam’ person, the doors open and everyone is silent. He’s trying to see who just stepped inside and to Zayn’s disappointment, it’s just a group of four guys. They all look absolutely pretentious to Zayn.

The one at the front seems to be the leader and he’s in a tailored suit, walking into the path the crowd created. Zayn can see a girl stands in his way. She’s holding up a cake in front of her, the guy is looking down at her with an uninterested expression and Zayn is irritated by him already.

“Hello Mr. Payne, I-I um...I made this cake for you. I was hoping you would accept this from me.” Zayn barely hears her, he’s looking directly at the guy in front of her.

Payne reaches for the cake, Zayn can see Sophia’s eyes look like they’re going to fall out of their sockets causing Zayn to smirk in amusement. Zayn watches everything unfold. Payne doesn’t accept the cake and instead lets it drop to the floor, without looking away from the girl’s eyes. He reaches over to Sophia’s uniform pocket, taking the handkerchief, cleaning his hands and flicking it to the ground. Without so much as another look towards the heartbroken girl, Payne walks off.

The girl breaks down into tears, Zayn is fuming because this rich asshole just destroyed some girl’s heart in front of several people, instead of kindly turning her down. Zayn’s lost in his fury and doesn’t watch his surroundings. He stiffens up when he realises Payne and his friends are coming his way, however Zayn doesn’t move, he instead glares at Payne when he stops in front of him. Millions of things are flying around Zayn’s mind and he wants to yell at this guy for being the piece of shit he is. Zayn has dealt with his kind before and was ready to fight. Payne interrupts his thoughts, coughing loudly.

“Do you have something to say?” He’s looking down at Zayn, one brow lifting in question.

Zayn realises he’s been standing silently and had not actually telling Payne off for the cruel shit he just pulled. Instead, Zayn turns around and walks off, not bothering to respond to Payne. He hears a scoff, and other people are whispering to his back as he makes his walks towards the stairs leading up to his first class. Zayn figures the rest of his day will be less dreadful if he just focuses on his actual education and not get involved in the student body drama.

However in literature class, Triple Kill, this is what Sophia, Ginger, and Eleanor call themselves, decide to inform Zayn of the etiquette he must use around the school’s leaders. When Zayn tells them he doesn’t care for F4 or whatever, they nearly destroy his eardrums with their horrified shrieks. Sophia launches into her own little fit over how important F4 is to the school and the fact that she will eventually marry Liam Payne, the leader.

Zayn only listens to that one name, Liam Payne, the leader of the little gang of arrogant rich boys that ruin the lives of their classmates. Unlike his worshipers, Zayn will not allow Liam to stomp all over him, in fact Zayn thinks he will try his best to stay out of trouble, if he can.


End file.
